thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Verrill Beauregard
The charismatic bodyguard out to reclaim his family's lost honor. Full of pride and loyal to his last breath, he follows Telza wherever he goes and devotes himself to protecting the young tailor, jumping at the chance to test his skills as he is always obsessed with becoming stronger. Appearance Powers & Abilities Years of training with the local guard of Nul Chevre have left Verrill a capable swordsman, though he lacks the grace and flair of the nobles he often challenges to duels. Because of the fact that his style is so basic, he often loses these duels, as he rarely thinks outside the box and is rather straightforward in his approach. Despite this, he is a dependable fighter and is fully prepared to defend his old friend Telza from whatever may put him at risk. Unbeknownst to him, Verrill has the innate ability to call upon otherworldly creatures known only as the 'Voidkin' to fight alongside him. This power sleeps within Verrill and has yet to be unlocked, however. History Verrill Beauregard of House Tyrelgan was born to a respected human huntress from a long line of beast hunters, and a faerie nobleman. Faeries, while very much bearing a political presence, are sadly not well respected by most nobles, due to their somewhat humble origins as a species. As a result, Verrill is somewhat disinclined to be truthful about his heritage. His mother was reknowned for her ability to slay ferocious monsters, taking down countless fearsome beasts that plagued various towns, and making a good living from it too. Verrill always had the utmost respect for her growing up, and would frequently listen to her tales of adventure and glory which she was always happy to tell again and again to her wide-eyed son. She'd met his father while rescuing a faerie settlement near Nul Chevre, witnessing him charging straight at a Chimera in an attempt to defend her despite being weak and terrified. Ultimately she was the one who saved him, but the two began to fall in love and eventually began a life together in Nul Chevre. One day however, when Verrill was just a lad, his mother departed for another monster hunt. Yet, she never returned. Said to have died a coward, her memory and House Tyrelgan were disgraced, and the Beauregard family's honor was forfeit. But Verrill knew otherwise. His mother would never have been a craven, not once had she shown fear even in the face of seemingly impossible odds. Determined to discover the truth behind his mother's death, prove her heroism, and regain his family's honor, Verrill took up his mother's blade and began training with the guardsmen of Nul Chevre. However, any time they extended the offer of an actual job to him he flatly refused, only focused on becoming stronger, becoming obsessed with the idea of gaining power. He had to be the strongest half-faerie in existence, to surpass even his mother so that he could some day reveal her fate. Eventually, his father's good friend, a halfling from the Tsuvaren family of tailors, recommended he be hired as his son's personal bodyguard. Considering that his son, Telza, was already a good friend of Verrill's, this seemed like an excellent arrangement, and Verrill ceased his training with the guard, ready to head out on his own and protect his close companion in the process. It also presented the opportunity to win back some of his family's lost honor, and perhaps along the way he may find the chance to seek answers about his mother. Thus, he now devotes himself body and soul to defending the young tailor, a faithful and dependable bodyguard to his old friend. Personality Loyal and charismatic, Verrill will fight to his last breath for those under his protection. Trivia * Verrill was in fact to be wed to a young woman his age as part of an arranged marriage which he disapproved of, but the marriage never happened due to his betrothed taking her own life out of fear for what the the future might hold. * He is irrationally afraid of responsibility despite taking it upon himself to regain House Tyrelgan's honor. * Verrill has a fascination with the continent of Fahrum and it's culture, believing that some of Thelania's most skilled warriors hailed from the land. Category:Adventum Memoria Category:Characters Category:Heroes